eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 2 - Sansa I
Sansa I ist das zweite Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark nimmt am Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag teil. Nach einigen langweiligen Kämpfen wird Joffrey Baratheon wütend, als Ser Dontos Hollard halbnackt und zu betrunken zum Kämpfen erscheint. Sansa schafft es, dass Joffrey ihn nicht töten lässt und Ser Dontos stattdessen zu seinem neuen Hofnarren ernennt. Später reitet Prinz Tommen Baratheon gegen eine Strohpuppe und Tyrion Lennister trifft ein, um seine neue Position als amtierende Hand des Königs zu beanspruchen. Synopsis Sansa wird von Ser Arys Eichenherz zu Joffreys Turnier eskortiert Sansa Stark beobachtet den langen Schweif des Roten Kometen von ihrem Turmzimmer im Roten Bergfried aus, als Ser Arys Eichenherz eintrifft, um sie zum Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag zu begleiten. Sie fragt ihn, was der Komet bedeutet, und Ser Arys antwortet, dass er Ruhm für ihren Verlobten, König Joffrey verheiße, denn die Götter hätten den Kometen wie einen Banner zu seinen Ehren aufgezogen und das einfache Volk würde ihn König Joffreys Komet nennen. Sansa indes ist sich dessen nicht so sicher, denn die hat gehört, wie die Dienerinnen ihn den Drachenschwanz nennen. Ser Arys erwidert, dass Joffrey auf Aegon I. Targaryens Thron sitze sowie in der Burg, die dessen Sohn Maegor I. Targaryen erbauen ließ. Außerdem sei das Purpur die Farbe seines Hauses. So könne der Komet nur bedeuten, dass die Götter Joffreys Thronbesteigung legitimieren und er über seine Feinde siegen werde. Sansa fragt sich besorgt, ob das stimmt, den ihre Mutter Catelyn Tully und ihr Bruder Robb Stark sind diese Feinde. Außerdem ist Joffrey wohl eher ein Baratheon denn ein Lennister, so sollte der Komet doch wohl eher golden sein. Ser Arys macht Sansa ein galantes Kompliment wegen ihrer heutigen Erscheinung. Sie trägt ein verziertes Haarnetz, das Joffrey ihr geschenkt hat und lange Gewänder, die die blauen Flecke bedecken, die Ser Boros Blount ihr auf Befehl König Joffreys zugefügt hat, als dieser erfahren hatte, dass sich Robb zum König des Nordens hat ausrufen lassen. Von allen Rittern der Königsgarde ist ihr Ser Arys der liebste, weil er ihr gegenüber immer höflich ist und sich als einziger weigert, sie hart zu schlagen. Die anderen folgen Joffreys Befehlen immer ohne Widerworte, bis auf Sandor Clegane, dem Joffrey nie befiehlt, sie zu schlagen. Als sie zum Turnierplatz schreiten, fragt Sansa den Ritter, wer seiner Meinung nach das Turnier gewinnen wird. Ser Arys sagt, dass er es selbst gewinnen werde, obwohl es keine große Ehre bedeute, da es nur etwa 40 Kämpfer gibt und es nicht besonders ehrenhaft sei, grüne Jungs aus dem Sattel zu stoßen. Sansa denkt, dass das Turnier sehr anders sein wird als das großartige Turnier der Hand, das König Robert Baratheon für ihren Vater Eddard Stark abgehalten hatte. Da König Robert tot ist und mittlerweile drei Könige um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen, überrascht es sie nicht, dass das Turnier hinter den dicken Mauern des Roten Bergfrieds abgehalten werden muss. Sansa fragt, ob Königin Cersei Lennister anwesend sein wird, weil sie sich sicherer fühlt, wenn sie ihren Sohn zur Not bändigen kann, aber diese hat dringende Geschäfte mit dem Kleinen Rat zu erledigen. Sie ist außerdem erbost darüber, dass Lord Tywin Lennister nicht wie von ihr befohlen mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund kommt, um sie zu beschützen. Das Turnier zu Ehren von Joffreys 13. Namenstag Die armselig aufgebaute kleine Tribüne im kleinen äußeren Burghof ist nur etwa zur Hälfte gefüllt. Die meisten Besucher sind Goldröcke oder Wachen der Lennisters. Es sind nur ein paar Adelige anwesend: der graugesichtige Lord Gyles Rosby, Lady Tanda Schurwerth mit ihren Töchtern Falys und Lollys, Jalabhar Xho, ein im Exil lebender Prinz der Sommerinseln und Lady Ermesande Heufurt, die noch ein Baby ist. König Joffrey sitzt aufreizend lässig und überheblich unter einem Baldachin in der königlichen Loge. Seine Geschwister Myrcella und Tommen sitzen hinter ihm. Sandor Clegane, der Wache steht, kündigt Sansas Erscheinen in der königlichen Loge an. Prinzessin Myrcella nickt ihr nur scheu zu, aber Prinz Tommen, der Sansa stets an ihren Bruder Bran erinnert, erzählt ihr ganz aufgeregt, dass er auf dem Turnier reiten werde, wenn auch nur gegen eine Strohpuppe. Nachdem sich Ser Arys entschuldigen lässt, mustert Joffrey Sansa und sagt, dass er sich freue, dass sie seine Edelsteine trage. Sansa ist erleichert, dass Joffrey am heutigen Tag offenbar den galanten Prinzen spielen wird. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hat, berichtet Joffrey ihr, dass der Bettelkönig Viserys Targaryen tot sei''siehe:'' II-Daenerys I. Joffrey amüsiert sie Tatsache, dass ein Drachenkönig ausgerechnet von einer geschmolzenen Goldkrone getötet wurde. Er sagt, dass er Robb Stark vielleicht an Wölfe verfüttern werde und behauptet, er werde ihn zu einem Zweikampf herausfordern. Sansa sagt, dass sie das gern sehen würde, woraufhin Joffrey sie misstrauisch ansieht, weil er denkt, sie könne ihn verspotten. Sansa versucht ihn abzulenken, indem sie ihn fragt, ob er heute Kämpfen werde, aber Joffrey behauptet, seine Mutter fände es nicht angemessen, wenn er auf seinem eigenen Turnier kämpfen würde. Er denkt, dass er das Turnier ohnehin konkurrenzlos gewonnen hätte. Auch der Bluthund sieht keinen Sinn darin, gegen die seiner Meinung nach schlechten Gegner zu reiten. Joffrey schlägt vor, dass Sandor gegen den Champion bis zum Tod kämpfen könnte, aber der sagt nur, dass das dazu führen würde, dass Joffrey einen Ritter weniger hätte, wobei er selbst ja kein Ritter ist. Dann ertönen die Trompeten und Joffrey nimmt Sansas Hand, was ihr einen Ekel bereitet, den sie aber unterdrückt. Im ersten Tjost besiegt Ser Meryn Trant von der Königsgarde Ser Hobber Rothweyn in der zweiten Runde. Die Rothweyn-Zwillinge sind Geiseln wie Sansa, und sie zweifelt daran, dass sie freiwillig an dem Turnier teilnehmen. Joffrey ist enttäuscht von dem seiner Meinung nach schlechten Ritt. Als nächstes reitet Ser Balon Swann gegen den Knappen Morros Slynt, der schon Schwierigkeiten hat, Schild und Lanze zu halten. Der Anblick von Janos Slynts Erbe erinnert Sansa an den Tag der Hinrichtung ihres Vaters; es war Janos Slynt, der Eddard zu Boden geworfen hat und ihn festhielt, während Ilyn Payn das Schwert geschwungen hatte und anschließend seinen Kopf der Menge präsentiert hatte. Ihr Wunsch, dass sich Morros blamiert, wird erfüllt, als ihn die Lanze trifft, er den Kampf mit dem Gleichgewicht verliert und dann eine halbe Bahn hinter seinem Pferd hergeschleift wird, weil sein Fuß sich in den Steigbügel verfangen hat. Joffrey grölt vor Belustigung und sagt Tommen, dass sie ihm den falschen Gegner ausgesucht hätten, weil Morros schlechter reiten würde als eine Strohpuppe. Dann ist Ser Horas Rothweyn an der Reihe. Er reitet besser als sein Zwillingsbruder und hebt einen alten Ritter mit silbernen Greifen als Wappen aus dem Sattel, der allerdings nicht gut reitet. Angewidert erklärt Joffrey, dass das Turnier eine Witzveranstaltung sei. Er langweilt sich und seine Laune sinkt, was Sansa Sorgen bereitet. Als nächstes wird Ser Dontos Hollard gerufen, damit er gegen den freien Ritter Lothor Brunn antritt. Brunn nimmt seinen Platz ein, doch Ser Dontos erscheint betrunken und halb nackt. Er hat Schwierigkeiten, sein Pferd einzufangen und in den Sattel zu gelangen. Das Publikum lacht bei seinem Anblick, aber Joffrey findet es nicht komisch. Schließlich gibt Dontos sein Vorhaben auf, lässt sich in den Sand fallen und erklärt im Sitzen, dass er aufgebe und dass er mehr Wein wolle. Joffrey erhebt sich und befiehlt, dass man ihn in einem Weinfaß ertränken soll. Ohne Nachzudenken protestiert Sansa und ist im gleichen Augenblick von sich selbst schockiert, dass sie sich traut, trotz Joffreys Stimmung zu widersprechen. Er dreht sich wütend zu ihr um, und Sansa beeilt sich, eine Geschichte zu erfinden, dass es Unglück bringe, einen Mann an seinem eigenen Namenstag umzubringen. Joffrey glaubt ihr zwar nicht, aber der Bluthund kommt hinzu und rettet sie, indem er ihr beipflichtet und behauptet, dass was ein Mann an seinem Namenstag säe, er das ganze Jahr über ernten werde. Joffrey will ihn dann eben am nächsten Tag töten, aber Sansa schlägt vor, ihm eine Narrenkappe zu geben und ihn stattdessen zu seinem Hofnarren zu ernennen. Sie sagt, er würde die Gnade eines schnellen Todes nicht verdienen. Überrascht lobt Joffrey sie für diesen Einfall. Ser Dontos dankt sowohl Joffrey als auch Sansa. Als Ser Dontos abgeführt worden ist, fragt der Turniermeister, ob er Ersatz für Ser Dontos suchen soll. Joffrey lässt enttäuscht das Turnier abbrechen und sagt, er würde sie am liebsten alle töten lassen, wenn es nicht sein Namenstag sei. Tommen protestiert lautstark, dass ihm versprochen wurde, dass er gegen einen Strohmann reiten dürfe, woraufhin ein Streit zwischen den Brüdern entbrennt. Als Myrcella am Ende einwendet, dass ihre Mutter es erlaubt habe, sagt Joffrey, sie sei kindisch, aber Myrcella sagt, dass sie ja auch tatsächlich noch Kinder seien. Der Bluthund lacht und sagt, dass sie damit Recht habe. Joffrey lenkt ein. Tommens Gegner ist eine kindgroße Strohpuppe, die einen Helm mit Geweih trägt und auf einem drehbaren Zapfen gesteckt wurde. Ser Aron Santagar reicht Tommen ein Schwert, als er auf seinem Pony sitzt. Tommen trifft die Figur gut, diese aber dreht sich um seine eigene Achse und trifft Tommen mit einer gepolsterten Keule am Hinterkopf, sodass er vom Pferd fällt. Das bringt das Publikum wiederum zum Lachen, am lautesten Joffrey. Prinzessin Myrcella rennt hinaus, um ihrem kleinen Bruder zu helfen. Sansa schlägt Joffrey vor, dass auch er seinem Bruder helfen solle und ihm sagen soll, dass er gut geritten sei. Joffrey wird wieder wütend und sagt, dass wenn man vom Pferd gefallen ist, man nicht gut geritten sein kann. Tommen indes zeigt Moral und will es erneut versuchen. Sansa ertappt sich bei dem Wunsch, dass Tommen der ältere der beiden Brüder sei; ihn würde sie gern heiraten. Tyrion erreicht Königsmund Dann ertönt Lärm vom Torhaus her und die Fallgitter werden hochgezogen. Das Tor des Roten Bergfrieds öffnet sich für eine Kolonne staubiger Reiter unter dem goldenen Löwen-Banner von Haus Lennister. Einige Reiter tragen Lennister-Rüstungen, aber die meisten sind freie Ritter, Söldner oder fremdartige Wilde. In ihrer Mitte reitet Tyrion Lannister, der hässlichste Mann, den Sansa je gesehen hat. Tommen und Myrcella laufen sofort los, um ihren Onkel zu begrüßen und Sansa ist erstaunt darüber, dass Tommen und Tyrion die gleiche Größe haben. Nachdem er seine Nichte und seinen Neffen begrüßt hat, watschelt Tyrion hinüber zu Joffrey, begleitet von einem schwarzhaarigem Söldner (Bronn) und einem einäugigen Wilden. Als er Joffrey begrüßt, wundert sich dieser über sein Erscheinen und Sandor sagt, dass sie gehört hätte, Tyrion sei tot. Myrcella sagt, dass sie froh sei, dass dem nicht so ist. Tyrion dankt ihr und bekundet dann sein Beileid gegenüber Joffrey und Sansa für den Verlust ihrer Väter. Sansa ist sprachlos und fragt sich, ob Tyrion sich gerade über sie lustig mache. Joffrey ist einen Moment lang irritiert, bis Tyrion ihn daran erinnert, dass sein eigener Vater, König Robert erst kürzlich verstorben sei. Er werde sich bestimmt an ihn erinnern, er sei vor ihm König gewesen. Joffrey erwidert mit gespielter Trauer, dass ein Eber ihn getötet habe. Tyrion fragt ihn, ob es das sei, was man ihm erzählt habe. Sansa merkt, dass sie etwas sagen sollte und verwendet Mordanes Tipp, höflich zu sein. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Tyrion für die Entführung durch ihre Mutter. Tyrion sagt, dass sich viele Menschen entschuldigen und dass es noch viel mehr bedauern würden. Dann fragt er Joffrey, wo er Königin Cersei finden kann. Joffrey antwortet, dass sie bei seinem Kleinen Rat sei; Jaime Lennister würde weiterhin Schlachten verlieren und ist gefangen genommen worden, Schnellwasser sei verloren und Robb würde sich nun König nennen. Tyrion sagt, dass es in letzter Zeit viele Männer gebe, die sich König nennen würden. Joffrey macht diese Bemerkung stutzig und er sagt, dass auch er froh ist, dass Tyrion noch am Leben sei, dann fragt er nach einem Geschenk für seinen Namenstag. Tyrion antwortet, dass er seinen Verstand mitgebracht hätte, aber Joffrey antwortet, ihm wäre Robbs Kopf lieber gewesen. Bevor Joffrey mit Myrcella und Tommen fortgeht, sagt der Bluthund Tyrion, dass er seine Zunge besser im Zaum halten solle. Sansa bleibt allein mit Tyrion und seinen Wilden zurück. Da sie nicht weiß, worüber sie mit ihm reden soll, macht sie eine Bemerkung über seinen verwundeten Arm. Tyrion erzählt ihr, dass ein Nordmann ihn mit einem Morgenstern in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm getroffen habe, aber dass er sich retten konnte, als er vom Pferd fiel. Tyrion fragt, ob der Kummer über den Tod ihres Vaters sie so traurig aussehen lässt. Sansa antwortet reflexartig, dass ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder Verräter seien und dass sie ihrem Verlobten gegenüber treu sei. Tyrion überzeugt das nicht und er vergleicht sie mit Rotwild, dass von Wölfen umgeben sei. Sansa flüstert, ohne zu überlegen, dass es Löwen seien. Der Gnom nimmt höflich ihre Hand und sagt ihr, dass er nur ein kleiner Löwe sei und ihr nichts Böses wolle, dann lässt er sich entschuldigen. Sansa ist zunächst gerührt von Tyrions Höflichkeit, aber dann erinnert sie sich daran, dass auch Königin Cersei einst immer höflich mit ihr gesprochen habe. Sie ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, dass auch Tyrion ein Lennister ist und dass sie nie wieder einem Lennister trauen werde. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 02